I Can't Unlove You
by rain-chick
Summary: Hermione suffers from the worst summer imaginable. With her ghosts still haunting her she goes to Hogwarts where her already bad year seems to get if possible worse. With twists, turns, truths, lies and broken dreams and hearts.


Tears caressed Hermione's face mingling with the falling rain. The graveyard was deserted except for three lone figures standing next to the freshly dug earth. Harry patted Hermione's back while Ron gently rubbed her arm. Her tears seemed endless as the rain beat against their backs and the wind howled its agony in their ears. Hermione just stood there motionless staring at the tombstone whose words were barely recognizable in the light issuing from the darkening sky.

_Melanie Granger and Elliot Granger_

_Loving Mother and Father_

_1966 – 2006_

Hermione thought that it all seemed so bare. _There should be more words on it, a poem or something,_ she thought. Flowers were dangling from her hand and Hermione raised her wand and did a quick wave before placing them next to the tombstone. The wind and rain did not disturb them as they lay there. Quietly Hermione turned around and Harry and Ron followed her slowly out of the graveyard and out of sight…

"Ginny wake up its time to get up," Hermione said throwing the pillow at Ginny's sleeping form. Or what was supposed to be Ginny's sleeping form; it turned out to just be a mountain of pillows.

Hermione quickly got out of hers and Ginny's room and went to Harry's and Ron's room. Ron was sleeping in a very messed up bed while Harry and Ginny lay side by side sleeping soundly.

"Ginny," Hermione hissed into Ginny's ear. This was not the first time that she had to rescue her friend from being caught by Ron.

"What?" Ginny yawned sleepily.

"Time to get up," Hermione said simply and pulled Ginny to her feet and threw the door.

Ginny and Harry weren't sleeping together. It might seem like they were, but Hermione knew for a fact that they weren't. They were of course dating, but Ginny was still a virgin. She was very much in love with Harry, and Harry loved her. Both of them knew though that they were not at that stage yet and were happy just to lie in each other's arms. Hermione found this sweet, but very mushy. Ron of course would jump to conclusions so Hermione was the one to make sure the happy couple didn't get caught. It kept her busy and stopped her from thinking about life.

As for Hermione? Well her life wasn't the same since she had lost her parents. She kept busy and kept herself from thinking about them. Hermione knew she couldn't avoid it forever, but she was being stubborn and doing her best to just that.

The summer was slowly coming to a close and Hermione smiled as she watched Harry and Ron come down the stairs looking like they had just rolled out of bed. Harry's hair was sticking up and his clothes were wrinkled. Ron looked sleepy and his clothes made it look like he didn't know the meaning of clean.

The day was warm and a cool breeze floated in through the open window. There were a few stacks of buttered toast on the table and Mrs. Weasley was making eggs and bacon while humming merrily to herself. Hermione smiled slightly, but the smile was hollow. She hadn't really smiled since her parents' death.

"Morning dears," Mrs. Weasley said as she noticed the boys for the first time.

"Morning mum," Ron said groggily as he took a piece of toast from the plate and shoved it into his mouth.

"Ronald dear please go up and change," Mrs. Weasley sighed as she placed the eggs onto the table. Ron immediately dug in.

"Why?" He asked through a mouth full of food.

"Don't talk while your mouth is full," Hermione snapped. Ron shot her a dirty look, but Harry nudged him under the table to stop. They had been treating her as if she were delicate glass that was going to break with any slight bump.

Hermione got up angrily and stomped up the stairs. She was tired of people treating her so differently. She was tired of people staring at her, expecting her to break into sobs. She was tired of being the girl everyone pitied. She was just so tired…

Most of her nights were spent either wide awake of thrashing around in nightmares. She could have saved them… She could have run a little faster… She could have thought a little quicker… She could have just stayed in that night instead of going out with her friends… There were so many things she could have done and they all haunted her in her dreams. What she could have done was something that she thought of every day no matter how busy she was.

There was a knock at the window and Hermione opened it up to find a large tawny waiting for her. Hermione took the letter and unraveled it as the owl flew off.

_Miss Granger,_

_This letter has come later then you regular school letter for one reason. You have been selected Head Girl. We hope that you will take this position and have you know that all of your teachers recommended you for the post. You will be sharing a compartment with the Head Boy on the Hogwarts Express where you will have a meeting with Professor McGonagall before you have one with the Prefects. We should also tell you that it has been a tradition that the Head Boy and Girl share a dormitory so you will be sharing a common room with the Head Boy. Have a good summer; we can't wait to have you back._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore Headmaster_

"Hurry up!" Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs and Hermione made a quick grab at her trunk before it slid down the stairs.

"Here I've got it," Harry said smiling at Hermione and helping her bring the trunk down the stairs.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione said pulling it out to the Ministry of Magic car that Mr. Weasley had procured for them. After all Harry was the Chosen One, that is what everyone thought at least. None of them knew that they were right though.

"Come along children, don't want to be late," Mr. Weasley said smiling as Ginny Harry and Ron appeared in the door way.

"Author where are you?" Mrs. Weasley cried through the house.

"Right here darling," Mr. Weasley said as he stepped into the house.

Harry and Ron put their suitcases in the car while Ginny and Hermione got into the car. Hermione sat in silence while Ginny gave her a side ways look.

"Are you going to tell them?" Ginny asked just as Hermione opened her mouth to answer Harry and Ron slid into the car.

"Tell who what?" Harry asked putting his arm around Ginny.

"Nothing," Hermione replied quickly clutching her letter from Hogwarts tightly in her pocket. The Head Girl badge could be felt through the thick envelope.

"Nonsense, Hermione has something that she would like to tell you two," Ginny said snuggling closer to Harry's chest.

"Harry," Ron said in a warning voice.

"Oh please Ron, we aren't doing anything," Ginny said exasperatedly.

"Just make sure it stays that way," Ron's voice sounded slightly threatening.

"So what did you want to tell us?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"I," Hermione coughed slightly and cleared her voice. "I got Head Girl."

"Congratulations Hermione knew you'd get it," Harry said warmly.

"So does that mean we get to stay out after hours without having to worry about getting into trouble?" Ron asked hopefully.

"There are also teachers, Filch and the Head Boy about and I'm not going to let you get away with sneaking off at night. So who would let you get away?" Hermione asked turning to look out the window.

Ron scowled and Ginny let out a little laugh. Harry just watched Hermione trying to figure out how much his friend had changed since she had lost her parents. He could only hope that the Head Boy wouldn't give her too hard of a time…

"Good luck," Harry, Ron and Ginny chorused as Hermione said good bye to them. She had to share a compartment with the Head Boy, but promised to come see them after her meeting with Professor McGonagall.

"See you in a while," Hermione said as she set off with her trunk towards the end compartment.

The words _Head Boy & Girl_ shone on a golden plaque on the compartment door. Hermione took a deep breath and opened the door to see who the Head Boy was. There sat the Head Boy, a smug look on his face as he looked up to see who was at the door. Hermione nearly fainted. Draco Malfoy was Head Boy…

"Granger, I knew you'd be Head Girl," Draco sneered, but Hermione ignored him. Actually that was a compliment to her that meant that he noticed that she was a good student, though she didn't say this out loud.

"Hello Malfoy," Hermione said curtly putting her trunk with some difficulty onto the rack.

"Have a good summer then Mudblood?" He smirked and Hermione stared at him for a moment before deciding that he didn't know anything. She would like to keep it that way too, she didn't want him acting different to her then he usually did. Though she didn't think that he would act any differently if he knew her parents were dead.

"I had an excellent summer. What about you Purey?" Hermione asked and Draco scowled. Purey was a rather rude name for a pureblood.

"Perfect," he said through clenched teeth. They were both glaring daggers at each other when Professor McGonagall walked in, but she didn't notice.

"Congratulations to you both on being Head Boy and Girl. I am here to tell you what your duties will be. As Head Boy and Girl you must patrol the corridors every night until midnight. You must be at the Prefect meetings and organize the dances. Also as you know you will be sharing a common room, thus promoting house unity. Both of you are expected to be on your best behavior and work together in class," Professor McGonagall said hastily. "Any questions? No? Here is the schedule for the Prefects' rounds. Good, then good day," with that she swept out of the room.

Hermione and Draco just stared at each other for a few minutes. Then quickly realized what they were doing and turned away from each other. Hermione busied herself with a book while Draco stretched out over the chair. The Prefects would be into see them in a few minutes.

"Hermione?" Hermione looked up to see Ginny.

"Hi," Hermione said as Ron walked in behind her and looked around before spotting Draco.

"What is he doing in here?" Ron demanded angrily.

"What does it look like Weasel? I'm Head Boy," Draco snarled and Ginny looked at Hermione in alarm.

Hermione knew what Ginny was thinking. She had read the letter over Hermione's shoulder and knew that the Head Girl and Boy had to share a dormitory. Ginny also knew that Ron and Harry still had to find out about it.

"You Head Boy, has Dumbledore lost his mind?" Ron asked furiously.

"What afraid of what I might do to your precious little Mudblood? Don't worry Weasley, I won't touch her. Isn't it bad enough that I have to live with her?" He sneered and Ron turned around and stared at him.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked dryly.

"You mean you haven't told him Granger? Tsk Tsk, then I suppose I have to be the one to give him the happy news. You see Weasley the Head Boy and Girl have to share a dormitory," Draco explained slowly as though he were telling a small kid something they didn't understand.

"What? Hermione is this true?" Ron rounded on Hermione who went a little red.

"Yes," she said in a barely audible whisper.

"Ron," Ginny said warningly placing a hand on her brother's shoulder to calm him down. _Wouldn't want to break me now would they?_ Hermione thought angrily to herself.

"I'm calm, I'm calm," he muttered as he took a seat next to Hermione. The other Prefects filed in a few minutes later and eventually everyone was sitting down staring at the Head Boy and Girl. It was written all over their faces that they thought that this pairing was a disaster waiting to happen.

"Ok," Hermione said a little uneasily. "Here are your schedules; if you have any problems with them just ask us. Though we can't change your partner, you are given them to promote house unity." Hermione said sharply and some people moaned.

"Can't we just…" Ron began.

"No Weasley," Draco said lazily, he hadn't bothered to get up for the meeting.

"Hermione," Ron looked at her pleadingly.

"Ron, I hate to say this, but Malfoy is right," Hermione sighed.

"Aren't I always Granger?" Draco drawled.

"No," Hermione said in a matter-of-fact voice. "Everyone can leave now."

"Now if you excuse me Mudblood, I have things to do," Draco said and disappeared out the door.

Hermione leaned back in the seat and curled up in a ball. She couldn't believe that she had to spend the whole year with Draco Malfoy as a room mate. Could her life get any worse?

_I can't unthink about you  
I can't unfeel your touch  
I can't unhear all the words  
Unsay all the things  
That used to mean so much  
I wish I could unremember  
Everything my heart's been through  
And finding out it's impossible to do  
Oh, it's no use  
I can't unlove you_

_-Kenny Rodgers (I Can't Unlove You)_

a/n Is it good is it bad? Please review and tell me what you thought. It means a lot to me…


End file.
